I'm Staying
by Rocket Sparkle
Summary: Klaatu just stopped the swarm of locusts for Helen and Jacob. But why did he?
1. Chapter 1

Been a fan of the movie ever since I watched it. Might as well write something about it, you know...

It's a Klaatu/Helen fanfic, in case you're wondering once again- gah ignore this...

There's also a good chance that I could.. spice things up between the pairing later on.

I could be editing things as well to make this a little more of something you can really enjoy- that's why I need reviews...

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except this fanfic I wrote.

Hope you like it TwT

* * *

**Chapter 1/Prolouge**

The locust clouds have finally stopped and all slowly fell to the ground like snow. The dark clouds cleared and outcomes a pleasant 'hello again' from the blue

sky accompanied by the bright sun and its warm rays of light.

Feeling relieved, Helen slowly and cautiously steps out from under the bridge with Jacob folowing right beside her. The two paced steadily towards the sphere

as if they are drawn to it. _Klaatu,_ is the first name that ever pops into her head after she sees no sign of the alien anywhere. _He saved us and gave us a second _

_chance to change. I don't know how I can thank him for it._

As soon as the step-mother and her step-son walk closer towards the sphere, it lifts itself off the ground slowly. Almost like a hot air balloon, the sphere

steadily lifts to the sky.

"It's leaving," Helen says as they both observed the sphere float upwards through the sky.

"No. He's leaving," Jacob corrects her as they start tilting their heads up, fascinating it was to watch that thing. The sphere now looked like a second sun in the

distance as it floats higher_, higher and higher, it went._

* * *

"Who is leaving?" a distant yet fimiliar voice asks the two and it sounded like it came from behind them. The duo turns around to see a man quite tall, still

wearing a modern suit and a neutral expression still remained on his face. His suit is looking new though- no shreds or tears and his face had not a single

scratch as if he had never walked through that cloud that ate anything in its way including humans.

* * *

"Klaatu!" Jacob exclaims as he ran towards the alien with open arms. After a short run, he finally reaches the man and clanged to him with his arms around the

alien's waist. Surprised, Klaatu is clueless of what Jacob is doing and unsure of how he can respond to it. Though, he was assuming he should do the same to

Jacob so he awkwardly knelt down in one knee to match Jacobs height and placed his arms around the child's shoulders. _Well, this does not normally happen. So _

_innocent, naive, and quick to change his judgments about me, _Klaatu thought to himself.

From the sight of it, as Helen watched, she remembers how Jacob always wore that smile back at those days with his father, his days so abundant and thriving

with joy._ Before he had died in the army as an engineer, _her thoughts added. As smile remains across her face as she watches the two.

Moments later, Jacob finally lets go of Klaatu. He then faces Helen as he manages to stand up in his two feet again. Jacob too, faces back at his step-mother. It

was a moment of silence, perhaps too silent that each minute felt like an hour. The moment made Jacob slightly uncomfortable so he takes a step forward.

"Helen?" He calls out, in attempt of trying to make her respond. Her eyes were still fixated to Klaatu's. She finally blinks a few times, looks away for a moment,

then gazes back in his eyes again. At the second gaze, her smile reappears as she walks towards the man and Jacob.

"Thank you. Thank you for giving us a second chance. I promise you, we'll take advantage of that and you won't regret it," Helen says to Klaatu while she

pressed her palms together as if she were praying.

"No," Klaatu says, "Thank you for wronging me of my decisions to commit a terrible mistake." After saying so, he manages a small smile for the first time. _It _

_seemed that my smile might have lifted the two human's emotions a little more, _he thought to himself. Indeed, the two smiled wide and were thrilled to have

finally seen the alien change his expression just by a tiny bit.

* * *

A minute or two later, three vehicles have arrived in Central Park- where the three stood. There arrived an armored car, a police car, and a black van. From the

black van, the speaker for the president or the Secretary of Defense- Regina Jackson, emerges from the back seat of the van escorted by a big man in a suit,

who also quickly trails behind her as she walks toward the three, ignoring the dead nanites scattered all over the ground. She stops a few feet away from the

alien, facing him directly. The three patiently await for her instructions. Surprisingly, she does not look as threatening as she was the first time she interrogated

Klaatu in the hospital. She also looks calm as if she is unaware of what Klaatu is capable of doing. She straightens her back the clears her throat.

"Well, I guess we can be thankful that you gave us a chance," Regina says as she remains where she was. The man in a suit behind her shifted as if he knows

something is going to happen. Klaatu's gaze at the man tells him that the alien won't do any harm so he too straightens his back to stand straight.

"From here on out, I do not want humans to see me as a significant threat. I will stay here in this planet for the rest of my life span in assistance for this human

race to change some of their ways of living that seem to affect earth," Klaatu says to the lady, "Are you not thankful that you trusted Helen?" Then he looks at

Helen, who steps closer to him with Jacob's hand in her's.

"I am thankful, yes. Thank you very much, Dr. Helen Benson, for making him change his mind. I should have listened to you in the start," She says with a smile

to Helen. On the other hand, the scientist was speechless, she did not know what to say after. She gratefully returns the smile to Regina, who takes out her

cellphone from her pocket to talk to someone. From the sound of her murmurs, she sounds like she's requesting more men to come.

An extra van arrives from the checkpoint to Central Park. Regina motions the trio to 'get in the van'.

"They'll escort you home," the lady says before she could walk back into her van.

As Helen passes her, Regina quickly tugs on her sleeve then held her arm. She leans close to her ear and whispers-

"If anything goes wrong, call this number," she tucks a small piece of paper into Helen's jacket pocket. Regina pats the scientist's back before she could hurry

to catch up to Klaatu and Jacob. She hops into the back after Jacob who shifts to move himself to sit in the middle. Klaatu sits next to Jacob at Helen's opposite.

The engines start immediately after the driver closes the car door after Helen. The ride would be approximately 20 mins, last time Helen remembers driving to

Central Park from their home.

* * *

As the van passes the checkpoint, Jacob yanks on Helen's sleeve. Helen knows he wants something so she leans close, ready to listen. Jacob cups his hands

around his mouth towards her ear.

"Can he stay?" He whispers,"he's not staying with the government is he?" Helen smiles._ Who knew he liked Klaatu this much. He use to want to get rid of him, kill _

_him just to make sure, _she thinks to herself. _No matter. _She cups her hands towards Jacob's ear.

"Yes, he can stay," she whispers to Jacob. A bright smile appeared on Jacob's face and begins dancing triumphantly with excitement. Then both looked at

Klaatu, who is just looking out to the window. Through the reflection of the window, he quickly noticed and turns to face them.

"Yes?" he asks politely. The two just quickly shook their heads and looked away. Jacob still wore a smile on his face. _Was there something I did or said?_ Klaatu's

thoughts ask him. Helen on the other hand, asks herself, _do we have a room? Yes, we do. The guest room._

* * *

**Things you should know blah blah blah...**

This is all I could submit for chapter 1 or prolouge... I'm currently working on the rest of the story right now

Sucky story, I know. But hey, I just wanna write things for you guys to enjoy.

Reviews are appreciated and thank you very much for reading =7=


	2. Chapter 2

After watching a few romantic comedy movies, I get to write down a few notes^^

Sorry if it doesn't really sound as real as the movie, I think I sidetracked with this one (soo sorry T_T)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except this fanfic I wrote.

I hope you like it TwT.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Welcome to the Benson household!" Jacob says as he runs around the living room then into the kitchen with a lot of energy.

"Thank you for letting me stay," Klaatu says to Helen as she closes the door after him. In response to Klaatu's thanks to her, she simply smiles. She walks down the hallway and Klaatu quickly follows behind her. Helen opens the door next to her bedroom. She steps aside to let Klaatu step in to take a look around, familiarize himself with his new room. He takes a good look around the room and identifies each object he sees. There's a queen size bed with a white bed sheet and blanket, a wooden glazed vintage night stand with a lamp and a tiny digital clock sitting right next to it, and a fairly large window with white curtains that show a nice view of the city. There is also a half- opened closet with a drawer in it and three hangers hanging on the metal bar.

* * *

"Luxurious," Klaatu says as he turns around to face Helen. She nods in agreement.

"Jacob and I like to maintain our hospitality," She says as she leans on the door frame.

"Looks as it seems," He says as he gently touches the bed.

* * *

Later that evening...

* * *

Dinner was quite pleasant and delicious. Helen went to teach Klaatu how to clean himself by taking a shower. Which to her, was awkward because she knows anyone would consider her a professional or a doctor. Jacob would've taught him, but perhaps no because he's a nine-year old boy and he might be embarrassed of looking at a naked guy who is in his mid 20s to 30s. Klaatu never really got the idea of seeing someone naked would be embarrassing. He also understood what Helen has to go through for him. For the first time, he felt sympathy for her.

"I'm sorry," he says helplessly as he wraps the towel around his waist. Helen looks up to Klaatu as she just finished wiping the wet floor. She thinks she knows how he feels.

"It's okay. I think it's worth it," she says as she throws the wet paper towel to the trash bin. She stands up brushing her lap and knees.

"Now let me get you some clothes, you wait here," her voice trails off as she exits the bathroom. She walks into Klaatu's room and opened the closet and dug in his drawer for a white shirt and pajama bottoms.

* * *

Klaatu enters his room with a sheet of towel neatly folded in one hand. He closes the door and set the towel on the night stand. He sits on the bed, feeling the mattress sink under his own weight. _Comfortable,_ he thought. Then he hears the door open behind him. He slowly turns around to see Helen leaning on the door frame.

"You may come in," Klaatu says, even though Helen never had the instinct of coming in. She comes in anyway as she closes the door quietly behind her, careful not to wake Jacob, who's fast asleep in his room. At that moment, she felt.. odd. Klaatu may be a dark alien, who's actions are hard to predict, and most of the time only wore a neutral expression, but he is also _strangely handsome, _she thinks to herself. The feeling was also quite difficult to avoid, especially if they look at each other in the eyes. It turns very difficult because Klaatu always looks at her straight in the eyes as if he can see right through her.

On the other hand, Klaatu feels kind of the same way. He always gets a weird, churning feeling in his stomach every time she smiles or if he feels physically close to her.

"I'm just checking on you. Do you need anything?" she asks. Klaatu shook his head, remaining where he was.

"No, I'm fine, Helen. Thank you," he responded softly. She walks to him and sits right next to him on his bed careful not to break their gaze at each other.

"I know, human life can already get confusing and hard for you but-" she was cut off after Klaatu held his hand up as if he's trying to calm her down.

"It is okay, Helen. I can adapt to anything," he says as he puts his hand down.

* * *

"I'm glad you can," Helen says with a sigh of relief then after, came a tired smile. She places her arms around Klaatu's waist , pulling his body close to hers as an embrace. However, Klaatu was unsure of what to do. This was different compared to how he did with Jacob earlier. So he reluctantly rests his arm around her shoulders and gently places her head close to his neck. Helen closes her eyes, surprised by Klaatu's warmth. He somehow liked it but he doesn't know why nor can he explain how he just felt. Helen never felt so close to Klaatu and he felt very human at the moment as well.

"I...," Klaatu staggers for the first time in his words. He himself thought that was unusual. Most of the words he say are already well thought out- But not here, at this very moment.

"I.. I have to rest, Helen. I'm sorry," he says and he never really felt so apologetic before, especially towards Helen. He takes his arms back slowly and rest them on the mattress.

"Yeah, I have to get some sleep too. Good night," Then she hurries out of the door and silently closes the door as she exits out of his room. Klaatu figured he needn't to respond to Helen's last words 'till sunrise as what humans refer to as 'morning'.

* * *

Then Klaatu looks at his knees as his mind asks him, _Why is it that.. I care for her? Why did I have that desire to be closer to her? Is this human?_ Klaatu shook the thoughts off._ Not now, not now._ Klaatu's mind says to him. He is very exhausted after such time in the hospital, the time in the woods where he is to evade those helicopters, only to find out Jacob summoned them. So much Fatigue everywhere in his body. There is throbbing pain at the back of his head, he wonders if it is the thinking and stress that he underwent might have caused it. He has been through hell in one day under persuit of soldiers in Regina Jackson's control. He reaches over to shut the lamp's dim light off. He settles his back on the mattress to rest his back with one hand resting on his stomach. He rests his head on the two pillows stacked on each other. _Very comfortable,_ he thinks to himself as he takes a deep breath, which actually turned out to be a yawn. Moments later, he tucks himself under the covers and dozes off after a few minutes of resting his eyes.

* * *

**Notes and stuff...**

It might take longer for me to write the next one...

This chapter feels so short heheh..


	3. Chapter 3

Meh.. So it's the next day..

This one has more words in it than that first chapter..

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for this fanfic I wrote.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Through a small opening of the curtains, a small ray of sunshine gently touches Klaatu's cheek. The gentle warmth of the sun ever so gently awakens him and it felt like the sun itself is saying 'good morning'. He felt better than ever after his sleep. There are no signs of throbbing pain anywhere in his head and the fatigue is gone. He finally got the rest he needs, so he sits up, stretches, and fixes his bed the way he saw it the first time he came in. He looks at the digital clock on his night stand- 8:40 am. He wonders if Helen is awake at this time of day. He quietly walks out of his room to check.

* * *

As he steps out into the hallway, he sees a sleepy, little Jacob making his way down the hallway. As he rubs the sleep off his eyes, he looks up to notice Klaatu was awake as well. He smiles wide with sleepy eyes.

"Hi," Jacob says softly then yawns. He staggers down the hallway, passing Klaatu the turning left towards the kitchen. He looks over to see Klaatu still standing there, watching him. He motions Klaatu to come.

"I know you're looking for Helen. She's in here," he says then Klaatu quickly trails behind him. They both enter the kitchen to see Helen making eggs and toasting some bread.

"Good morning," Klaatu says. Helen quickly turns around, slightly startled.

"Ah, good morning,"she says with a smile to the two, "Both of you grab a seat."

As Klaatu and Jacob wait for Helen before they begin, Helen transfers the eggs into each others' plates.

Klaatu was beginning to doze off again. _Do I need more sleep-_

Suddenly, he exclaims as the toaster pops the pair of slightly burned pieces of bread up. He was so startled, his heart beat raised in a split second and he remained idle for the next few seconds with eyes opened wide. Jacob was unable to keep himself together as he watched, he chokes a laugh and nudges on Klaatu's elbow with his.

"Dude, you should have seen your face!" Jacob snickers as Klaatu regains his surroundings. _Dude? _Klaatu turns to him.

"I hope you do not mind me asking, but what does 'dude' mean?"

Jacob eventually stops laughing and he clears his throat, trying not to remember a single thing that happened just moments ago.

"Oh, it's just a name some people call their friends."

"So, you consider me as a friend?" Klaatu asks. Jacob looks at him with curiosity. He shrugs and drinks a gulp of water. He puts the cup down and looks at him again.

"Yeah, why not?"Jacob says as he scatters the spreading on the toasted piece of bread with a butter knife.

* * *

Klaatu looks around the room from Helen, to the lights in the ceiling, the refrigerator, the flowers in the vase, the the newspaper. Reaching across the table, he grabs the folded cluster of paper. He opens a page and slowly examines the texts and the pictures. He puts the newspaper aside as he noticed Helen approaching with a mug of coffee and her plate. She pulls out her own seat and sits down next to him.

* * *

"How was your sleep?" she asks Klaatu then tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I felt better," He says.

* * *

Later Jacob finishes his last gulp of orange juice, wipes his mouth with a napkin, and obediently carries his plate, utensils, and the cup into the sink. He walks into the living room after. He sits on his couch and grabs the remote to turn the TV on. The two adult have finished a few minutes after Jacob did and placed their's into the sink. Klaatu walks over into the living room and stips right behind Jacob as he flips from channel to channel by the press of the button. Klaatu can quickly remember the last time he has seen a television- he was in the train station. He even remembers that he was eating a sandwich and watched two males fight over a small piece of paper.

* * *

Jacob looks behind him to see Klaatu 'watching'. He smiles and pats on the seat right next to him, signaling Klaatu to take a seat. He flips another channel where a movie is showing. He glances back at Klaatu, who is focused at the TV screen, observing the characters intently.

"You like watching TV?" he asks. Klaatu focuses at Jacob then looks back at the screen.

"Apparently so," he replies. They both watched as the two main characters evade attacks from a mysterious being with glowing red eyes. Its setting looked like New York City- perhaps maybe it was because there are quite a lot of buildings that are too familiar. The creature was unlike any being Klaatu had ever seen. Maybe it is not the first time humans have encountered with a different civilization like his. The thing even has firearms that seem to appear that it's attached to them. They also look like they consist of many different metals and can speak the language called 'English'.

* * *

Klaatu has forgotten to breath. He inhales sharply and leans forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"What are they?" he asks with great curiosity in his voice. He points with his index finger towards the mysterious creature as its weapon fires to humans at its will. Then it flies off as jets chase after it. Jacob smiles again but this time how curious he is and how he sounded like.

"Those are Decepticons,"He points to the other being, who looked quite the same but its eyes light the color blue. It fought against the Decepticon.

"Those ones are Autobots," Jacob says as he takes his hand back on the arm rest.

"Interesting," Klaatu whispers to himself as he watched the Autobot in colors of blue and red fight the Decepticon who happens to appear larger in size and can also fly.

"It's not real though. 'S movie's called Transformers," Jacob says in hopes of reminding Klaatu he of his kind is the only civilization to ever come into earth. Klaatu looks at him, confused.

* * *

"They are not real?"

"Nah," Jacob answers as he shook his head, "It's just a movie."

_Movie? _Klaatu thinks to himself_. What is a movie? _Before the question comes out of his mouth from his mind, footsteps are heard from the kitchen coming towards them. Then it slows to a stop behind them.

* * *

"A movie is like a show," Helen says,"it's for entertainment purposes." Then she leans on the wall with crossed arms. Suddenly, an idea crossed Jacob's mind.

"Mom, can we let him watch a movie with us tonight?" he asks with enthusiasm in his voice.

* * *

_ Mom? I never really thought he would finally call me 'mom' these days._ Helen's thoughts tell her. She may still be a step-mother to him and he may still be a step-son to her, but still. Jacob's face was filled with a wide smile and pleading eyes that say 'pretty please?' She blinks then swiftly nods with a smile.

* * *

"Yes, yes he will," she replies, "Just let me plan ahead of us first." After saying so, she walks off to leave the two to watch. She enter back in her toom trying to think.

"Ah," she exclaims to herself. She figured she should buy clothes for him, of course it's one of his basic needs. And he also needs a new suit, he even told her once that the suit he wore was someone else's. Then eat lunch somewhere. Maybe buy him a book too? After that, THEN they can watch a movie. _Good enough._ She grabs a few clothes from her closet and gets dressed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the two watching the movie, Jacob got out of his seat and walks back into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," Jacob's voice trails off and Klaatu is left to watch. He watches the pair lay down on. The female hovers over the man lustfully as he lays down on the yellow car with black stripes. They pulled their bodies against each other as the woman places her arms around the man's neck. Then she leans in for her lips to touch his. Very strange to Klaatu, very strange that he felt uncomfortable by a bit as he watches the pair. _I may never know what the term 'love mean. I need to talk to Helen about it somehow._

* * *

Jacob returns with a glass of orange juice in one hand He places the cup on the cup holder on the coffee table next to his seat. The movie ends and shows a black screen with a list of names. There was also a song playing. Klaatu then remembers the music he heard in Professor Barnhardt's home. The music was to referred to as Bach and it played a series of notes that the alien himself thought was beautiful. But the song that is playing as he hears it, was different. The music seemed to sound more complex than the simplicity of Bach. The song also consisted a voice, somewhat screaming and there are more instruments to accompany the voice.

"It's Linkin Park," Jacob says, referring to the music they are both hearing. Klaatu stares back to Jacob then he considers it by quickly nodding. He stares back at the screen to read the names being listed. "Sounds like it is more than just Bach."

* * *

Helen walks out of her room as she arranges her jacket as she puts it on. She makes her way to the two, who are still watching the screen. She walks up behind them the clears her throat. The two both turned around to see her already dressed.

She still avoids glancing into Klaatu's eyes, even though he was just wearing a plain white T-shirt, pajama bottoms, and a neutral expression on his face. One blink brings her focus to Jacob's eyes. She was reminded of her announcement after she noticed Jacob still wearing pajamas that are covered in pictures of footballs. Then she eventually turns to Klaatu.

* * *

"Well, we are gonna buy you some clothes to wear, then we'll buy you a new suit."-first thing to do for the day. She continues. "By noon, we'll eat somewhere. I'll go with whatever you guys crave," she says, "Then we'll go to a book store. You know, at least we all have something to entertain ourselves with." Then she sighs to catch her breath.

"We'll go watch a movie after."

* * *

**Notes**

Cute moments can happen in the next chapter- still in the works =.=

Next chapter is pretty much about what they will do according to Helen's plans...

But still, keep a sharp eye (and imagination lol) for cute moments^^

Gah, this chapter feels so long yet so.. short? In a way? asdf

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the first part of how their day goes with Klaatu in the half destroyed/eaten up New York City...

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except this fanfic I wrote.

Sorry, I'm still typing up part 2...

Enjoy^^

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Jacob, get dressed," Helen instructs then Jacob runs back to his room, leaving his orange juice and the TV running. She hands Klaatu a black long-sleeve shirt

with navy blue jeans and light jacket, she picked in his drawer. Those were clothes that she provides her guest, of course there's another set of clothes in case

of a female guest, which she took to keep for herself.

* * *

"Here, wear these. I know they'll fit you," she places the clothes on his hands, still avoiding her gaze on his eyes. She could actually feel his eyes watching her.

_Ugh, stop looking at me._ She considers herself lucky her face didn't flush.

"Thank you," Klaatu says, "I'll go change." He walks back into his room with the neatly folded set on his hand. He shuts the door behind him silently.

After waiting in silence for a few minutes, Jacob walks out of his room all dressed up. Behind him trails Klaatu, who looked quite dashing in Helen's eyes,

despising the fact that he only wore a black, long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and the light jacket. The clothes fit him perfectly that they hug his body just enough to

show his real shape. And the clothes altogether gave him a tall-dark-handsome aura. Satisfied, Helen nods as she looks at the two. She grabs her keys that sit

beside her on the counter she was leaning on. She quickly arranges her scarf as she makes her way for the door. She opens the door before her. "Alright! Let's

go!"

The two walk for the car as she locks the door behind her. As soon they all got in the car, they drove off.

* * *

Looks like parts of the city remained untouched by the swarm of locusts. Though, the parts of the city that did not survive or have been touch by them had

themselves locked down for repairs and cleanups. Helen drives into the unharmed region of the city, where there are shops reopening and quite a few people

still walking around. Nobody knows for sure what will happen to the rest of the people who left. Will they come back? Will these remaining people discriminate

Klaatu?

* * *

Not far away from Central Park, Helen drives into a small department store. It was the only opened store close to the park and there was not a person for

miles. She figured the clerk is brave enough to stay open so she pulls over to a parking space then shuts off the engine. All three make their way into the store

with Klaatu trailing last.

Inside the store was no different- it looked like it was any other day inside, as if the store never really closed; no people though, just the cashier.

Helen tugs on Klaatu's back collar then flips it inside out to check the size. She tells the size to Jacob then he hurries to the stacks of clothes. He would grab

equal amounts of T-shirts and long sleeves as he inspects the stacks. Helen, on the other hand inspects the stacks of jeans and grabs the sizes of what she

gave Klaatu.

* * *

Klaatu scans through the hangered shirts. One shirt seem to catch his attention. So he approaches the approaches it and holds it up by the hanger. Then he

inspects it, slightly squinting his eyes- following the pattern carefully. But to any human, it's just a checker-patterned shirt of blue and black. Jacob happens to

walk by then he sees the shirt. Klaatu looks at him then back to the shirt."Interesting pattern."

_A flannel shirt? _Jacob nods his head in agreement to play along. "If you want, we can buy it."

Klaatu hands him the shirt. "Please." _I will examine that pattern later._ Jacob rushes back to Helen with both hands full.

They exited the shop with tree bags of clothes containing jeans, socks, a pair of shoes, shirts, and some underwears. Jacob and Klaatu both step in to help

Helen as she places the bags in her car's trunk. She glances at Klaatu to be reminded that he needs a suit. She then grabs her keys from her pocket. "Now,

you need a new suit."

* * *

Several blocks away, in another remote location, a store seems to have reopened just a few hours ago. Employees are hanging suits back up and headless

mannequins are being propped back up into their usual spots in the store. Even ties and posters are being hung up. All three enter the emporium. Absent-

mindedly, Klaatu wanders around the store, looking at every suit in each manequin. Then he pauses to stop and look at the fine piece of clothing.

Helen and Jacob stop behind him then both look at the suit the man has his eyes on. No, it wasn't exaclty looking like the suit he wore before, but _this _one

looked quite better, in Helen's eyes. The suit was all black with a thick look by the fabric, the shirt was navy blue, and red tie, even the shoes had a polished

finish to them. _He knows he has chosen the one he wants._ Helen tugs on his sleeve. "Do you know your size? 'Cause if you don't, then these people are gonna

have to measure you."

So long as Klaatu remembers, he faces Helen then nods. "42"." A moment or two later an employee in fine attire walks by to the trio. He, himself recognized

the wanted fugitive by his face on the news. But the word has been released of his new purpose- the alien will try to change the humans' abusive ways of

living that seem to put a negative impact on Earth. Still, the man thinks he should treat the alien like any other person, he should let him change the world

positively and convince people to hug trees but he doesn't want to be any part of it, so he wants himself to be left out of it. He brushes the thoughts off as he

looks at Klaatu. With his French accent he asks. "Excuse me, but I suppose you have a liking towards this suit?"

Klaatu simply nods, "Yes, and I would like to try it on."

"But do you know what your size is?" he asks without changing his tone. Klaatu replies- "42." Then he rushes into the back of the store, where there are still

stacks of boxes waiting to be unpacked. He retrieves the same suit the mannequin was wearing out of the fourth stack. He walks back to Klaatu with the same

suit in his hand. He steps back and motioned the three to come with him into a small showroom where there would be less people and employees would be.

He hands Klaatu the set and orders him to change in the fitting room.

* * *

Minutes later he comes out. Helen's mouth drops open at the amazing sight of Klaatu wearing the suit. The suit made him look _even _better than last time she

saw him in black and white clothes. Not only did he look taller and the suit even added to his tall-dark-handsome aura, but he also looked very professional or

intelligent. Helen knows it's not only her who is amazed by how he looked, but even Jacob and the employee looked far more amazed. All three are speechless

until Jacob blurts out. "That suit looks even nicer once you put it on!"

"It fits perfectly!" the worker says as he looks at Klaatu from head-to-toe. Klaatu as well, was amazed after he looks at himself with the full body mirror that

sits right behind him. _They are right_, he thinks to himself as he looks at the colors of the suit and the red tie. The suit fits perfectly and to Jacob, it makes him

look wicked with the dark colors.

* * *

"I think we'll get this one," Helen says as she looks at the worker. Though, she should have asked how much will it cost but from last time Andrew bought his

suit, he told her it would normally cost everyone about $500. But the cost doesn't really worry her, considering the fact that she's a scientist, who currently

works for the government and the government itself always pays her a fortune for the work she does.

"The suit is $500," the man says. Helen just smiles showing them she doesn't worry losing that much money, but she is conscious of how much she spends-

she would rather save it than spend it. "I know. We're going to buy it."

* * *

Part 2 is still in the works, almost finished...

I may warn you, this could be a pretty long story- it took almost half of my notebook...

If you see any grammar mistakes, don't be shy- point them out for me =w=

Reviews? Anyone?... okay...

See you in the next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, part 2 of the previous chapter...

Hope my vocabulary has shown improvement T_T (also some sentence structures/grammar)

Heheh, I wrote this while I listen to A Thousand Years (by Christina Perri)..

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except this fanfic.

EDIT: less line breaks.. less obvious questions..less choppy sentences.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So where do you guys wanna eat?" she asks as she looks through the rear view mirror, at Jacob. Jacob closes his eyes, leaning his temple on his finger to

think for a moment.

"How about for some hot dogs? There was one that's open close by," he says as he gazes out of the window. Helen glances at Klaatu. He returns the glance

as Helen focuses back to the road.

"You okay with that?" she asks him in another glance.

"Never heard of them before but sure," he says. _Hot dogs? Humans eat dogs?_

* * *

Several blocks later, there was an open hot dog stand. Helen parks next to the sidewalk. All three left the car after the engine shuts off. There was a short line

of people- at least three. Helen tells the two to search for a table.

"So," Jacob says as he climbs up the high chair then takes a seat. "Who's that guy?"

"Who are you referring to?" Klaatu asks as he took his seat.

"You know," he leans his elbows on the small table. "That big thing that came with you here." Then he points to his forehead. "Has one red eye."

"Oh," Klaatu nods, "Well, his name is Gort."

"Gort? Does he kill people?" Jacob asks with curiosity in his voice, so he leans closer to listen carefully. Klaatu continues.

"By command, Yes. He is.. well.. like a guardian," then he pauses for a moment. "It only acts to protect me." Jacob nods to consider his statement.

"So he's like your personal bodyguard," Jacob adds with a smile. Klaatu nods again. "Correct."

Jacob pauses to remember the sphere rising form the ground. Another question pops into his head. "What happened to him though? Did he leave with that

sphere?"

"No, he did not leave," Klaatu says as he shook his head. Then he looks at the tiny dots around Jacob's forearm that the bugs left. He sighs as he

remembers transferring them from Jacob's and Helen's into himself.

"Remember those dark clouds, Jacob?" He asks as he leans on the table. Jacob nods.

"If you're talking about the one that tried to eat me from the inside, then yeah, "he says then looks away for a moment, searching his mind on a way he can

tell Jacob.

"Those things are what Gort entirely consists of," he says as he points to the dots on Jacob's forearm. Jacob runs his fingers through the holes those things left

on his skin. They feel like little bumps, almost like pimples. Then Jacob looks at Klaatu's wrist; where the things entered into him. He now remembers the clouds

all falling down to the ground, a sign that tells him they all died at once. "So you had to kill him?"

"Yes,"he says then adds, "For you and Helen." _Especially you and.. Helen._

* * *

"Hey, I'm back," A voice interrupts the thoughts of the two. Helen hurries to their table with three hotdogs and three bottles of water in her arms. She places

them on the table as the two remove their elbos from the table. Klaatu looks at the food that lies before him. _So this is a hotdog. They look appetizing._ He

watches as Jacob holds the piece just like how he held the remote. Then he opens his mouth wide enough to fit a good part into his mouth. Then he sinks

his teeth into them. Klaatu begins emulating him exactly. He cleans the corner of his mouth with his thumb after a bite.

"This is delicious," he says after he swallows. Jacob swallows then wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Yeah, I know right?" Jacob takes another big bite. _They_

get along too well, Helen thinks to herself as she watches them. She takes a mouthful of water then proceeds to start a conversation.

"So," she says then she clears her throat to catch Klaatu's attention, "I sure hope you don't mind me asking, but who was that? The one that protected you

from the beginning-"

"Gort!" Jacob says interrupting her. He puts asside his half-eaten hotdog. "We were just talking about him until you came." Then he opens his bottled water to

take a sip. Helen shiftes her attention to Klaatu, who just drank from his bottle then twists the cap close."I was saying he was my protector. It only activates in

the existence violence."

"I'm guessing he was that cloud right?" she asks after a bite from her hotdog. Klaatu nods. "Yes."

* * *

"Now, let's go to a book store,"Helen says as they all got in the car. The closest book store is far away from the destroyed or eaten part of New York. There's a

good chance they are open.

"Hey, they're open!" Jacob says as he points to what he sees inside through the windows. Only three people inside, counting the cashier? No matter- the less

people, the less chances they share glares to Klaatu. But they seem to be in a good mood, ignoring how the city now looks like. Helen pulls over to park.

the three exit the car and walked into the store. Helen leads Klaatu to the shelves of books. She leaves Klaatu in her view as she herself chooses a book for

herself. She also allows herself to see Jacob exploring the comics section, inspecting each book he picks up.

Klaatu pans his eyes through the shelves, reading the title of each by their spine. He runs his fingers through each looking for a title that would not only catch

his curiosity but also his attention.

After passing a shelf then another, a title seem to meet both of his desired conditions. *War of the Worlds- by H.G. Wells*, it says on the title. He pulls the

book out of its shelf to take a closer look. The cover of the book was just black, but that needn't to stop him. Klaatu flips to the first page, where the first

paragraphs begin and then reads them slowly through his eyes.

* * *

Satisfied with his choice, he closes the book and walks back to Helen with it in his hand. As he approaches, he notices Helen reading a book with one's title

unreadable in the distance but the cover had a distinctive illustration of a rose- a flower in which human's refer to as a type of plant with petals of velvet

texture and a stem of thorns. She looks up to Klaatu and then to the book in his hand.

"Is that the book you want?" she asks as she looks back up to him.

"Yes," he says then he hands it to Helen.

* * *

Helen's face suddenly flushes during the moment. Klaatu stepping closer to hand her the book was just part of it, but her hand touches his for the first time.

_Warm_, she thought. She slowly takes the book from his hand, hesitant because she, somehow, wanted to make the moment last. But it only lasted a second.

"Right," she says as she tucks the book in her arm. Klaatu notices her cheeks gaining a pink tinge to them. He moves his head to the side to get a better look

of Helen. _She seems to avoid my gaze. Would it make circumstances worse it I take matters on my hands? _ Nevertheless, his hand, reluctantly, reaches

out to gently touch Helen's cheek, where the color is at its brightest. Helen winces as her heart skipped a beat.

"Helen?" he calls out to her softly, "Are you okay?" The back of his fingers brush Helen's cheek. As much to his distress, it did make matters worse, by the look

of it. _What am I suppose to do? He asks himself._

_He has the softest touch ever,_ Helen's mind assimilates to her. She finally manages to gaze back into Klaatu's brown eyes glowing by the dim light beside them.

She winces again then smiles. Helen quickly nods. "I'm fine, thank you."

Klaatu, regardless, didn't move and his fingers still gently pressing against her cheek. "Are you sure?"

"Really, I'm fine, thank you," she repeats. Klaatu nods then slowly takes his hand back. She switches her gaze to her step-son. "Jacob, you have the comic

books you want?"

* * *

In the theaters..

The three wait patiently in the lobby, sequestering themselves from everyone else. They can no longer tolerate anyone else either getting overexcited or to

award the three of them an impassioned expression. From all Helen knew, not everyone is be happy with the fact Klaatu lets Earth off with a warning,

after vaporizing a portion of the United States to nothing. From all Jacob knows, Klaatu could be discriminated or become someone everyone can look down

upon.

* * *

Later during the movie...

_Robots? Falling in love? At least they know what love is, I do not._ Klaatu watches as the pair of robots join hands. Love is a human nature, next to feelings,

according to his studies before he had even came to earth. His body is human, but on the inside, no. _Perhaps only a real human, an earth native, would_

_understand the true perspective of love._

* * *

As they are driving home at 9:00 pm, Klaatu watches as people walk. By each block they pass, every pedestrian, there is always a male and a female walking

together, sometimes even holding each other's hand. _Very odd behavior._ In attempt of removing the thought, he focuses his eyes back to his knees,

which he could only see a little by the darkness in the car he was in. The light gleams on Helen's hand and it reflects on her pale skin. It caught Klaatu's heed

as the light stood out from the darkness. He remembered the earlier time of day when his hand came in contact with her's. _Was her reaction of such related to_

_love? _Then he remembers last night when Helen attempts to wrap her arms around him. Desperately trying to remove the thought, he presses on his temple

then closes his eyes.

Then it was silent. Helen disliked the awkwardness the silence produces. Klaatu opens his eyes when he senses movement coming from right next to him. He

watches as Helen's hand moves from the wheel to the radio. She instinctively presses on a button that turns the it on. An utterly relaxing music plays that

seem to sing asong about love. Klaatu notices because the way he felt close to Helen, in the song, is described precisely. Even the exaggeration seem to adapt

perfectly with what he had felt. _Very beautiful,_ he deems. Just as what he said when he heard Bach in Professor Barnhardt's home, but this song was, come in

what may, much more. _Love is so common to Earth, even songs __describe it accurately_, his mind argues with him_._ And by each passing moment, he gets closer into

demanding an answer.

* * *

**Things you should know...**

Okay, there could be future adult situations (maybe?) Ah, depends on my mood..

Point out any errors for me!

Reviews please and thank you!

Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

So, I bring you Chapter 6..

Haha, this one has way more words than the previous chapters.

Song are such inspirations! Ignore this =w=

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing ecxept this fanfic I wrote. I'm gettin tired of writing this disclaimer thang..

Uhm... Enjoy?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Once they reach home, all immediately unloaded the back of the car, each carrying items from each store accordingly. Helen assists Jacob as he brings the

clothes into Klaatu's room. Klaatu on the other hand, takes hold of his suit and the bag of books to bring inside the house.

He lays the books on the dinner table then walks into his room. He opens the closet with his free hand then drapes the suit inside a garment bag on the metal

bar with a hanger. _I suppose this is how humans arrange such attires? _He asks himself after looking at the hanging piece at an angle.

Helen comes through his open door with the last bag of his clothes in her hand. Jacob walks by passing Klaatu's room with his purchased comic books in his

hands. "I'm goin' to sleep. Goodnight." Then a click of could be heard as he shut the door of his room.

Helen returns her diligence to Klaatu's clothes. Klaatu observes as she takes the clothes from their bags, careful not to unfold or ruin the arrangement of

each piece. Then she places them in stacks inside his drawer, just high enough for the drawer to close back. Suspecting he should do the same, he grabs

several pieces of clothing, just like Helen, he was careful not to ruin them. He walks over to his drawer and places them next to Helen's pile. Helen smiles as

she watches him._ He's learning fast, like how an ape can imitate._

Klaatu finally places all his clothes in the drawer, Helen picks up the bags. Klaatu helps her with the task as she walks for the big trash bin in the kitchen. She

pushes down on the pile to accommodate space. They both walk back into his room. He shuts the door silently after Helen.

"Quite a day huh?" she asks as she watched Klaatu sit on his bed. Agreeing, he nods. "Undoubtedly, it seems."

* * *

After a few moments of looking down on his knees, he looks back up to Helen, who remained poised to her feet, standing a few feet away from him. A blank

expression still resides on his face as he clears his throat. "Helen, there is entity that I have wanted to speak to you about."

Helen takes a step forward. "What is it?"

Klaatu moves over to give space so Helen can sit. Assuming he does not know what personal space is, she sits close to him, due to limited room. Helen

settles where she was last night. In fact, for her, it _did_ feel like she was back at that night. Klaatu exhales, searching his mind desperately, trying to

remember what he was going to ask her. Perhaps gazing to her eyes might have made him forget his question. His mind leaves him with nothing but the

reminiscence of what happened from where he was in this room with Helen.

"I assume you remember what had happened here last night?" his voice never changed its tone as he catechized Helen. Helen's face flushes once again. But

she was left with no choice but to nod. Klaatu worries for the first time if he is flushing as well, _but does it worry me? _He asks himself. Before could he say

anything else, he pauses to think, see if his mind had given him the question he was after. His mind still refuses to give him anything. Frustrated, he sighs

again. He feels helpless in his situation as Helen waits patiently for his words to come flowing. Finally, he thinks of something."There's another side to you.

That I felt only once-"

"Love?" Helen cuts his words. Klaatu surveys her, enough for her to find out there is something different about how he looked at her. Never before had she

seen the hollow look in those eyes.

Klaatu then, remembers Mr. Wu from the word 'love'. For seventy years of him living among them, knowing them well, he had the audacity to say he is

staying. He was firm when said that he can stay and in fact, he will. Though, Klaatu could clearly remember he told the man that death results if he stays any

longer. But he was aware. This is his home now. But like his state of knowledge towards the humans, they both noticed there is another side to them. As far

from Klaatu heard, Mr. Wu _loves_ them. It is favorable for the both of them to consider it a very strange thing, even Mr. Wu himself, cannot find a way to

explain it to him. _He, in some way, have found a way to love them. Just how did he?_

Then he remembers Helen holding on to Jacob in the cemetery, mourning the loss of his soldier-father. It is where he felt it as he watched. Then it switches

to the time he looks back to them both holding one another tightly under that bridge, moments before he would step into the dark swarm, ceasing the

destruction. But come again, _why must he care?_ Apparently, all this time ever since he experienced it, it is beginning to cause him exasperation and difficulty

for the passing days ever since has he watched them both in that cemetery. It is now unavoidable, painful to ignore.

Helen eventually realized how he felt in those pensive eyes. Helen gravitates closer to him, instinctively, she tenderly places her hand on top of his, careful

not to catch him off-balance. A somber expression is written on her face.

"I am clueless of what I can tell you-" she grew indecisive,"For most of us, _we_ can't seem to explain it properly." Klaatu's hand slightly moves beneath her's.

She gives his hand an affable squeeze. Though his expression remained the same, affliction arises in his eyes.

"I.. don't know love," he whispers, his eyes still in her's. She swallows, nervous of what could happen next. She removes her gentle grip oh his hand and

shows him a hopeful smile. "Let me show you."

Klaatu is not sure if he is with Helen on what she is intending to do. He is completely unsuspecting of what Helen will attempt. Anything can happen. But if it

is the only way she can teach love to him, _so be it_.

Helen leans closer. "Do you trust me on this?" she asks him softly with benevolence in her eyes. Klaatu's heart raises as he hears her ask him the question.

_Love needs trust?_ His hand remained still underneath Helen's. He is still unsure whether he trusts her or not. But by remembering all that they have been

through together in the past few days, he realizes he cannot deny her.

"Yes," he whispers. Helen's tender expression appears again, showing him he has nothing to be worried about. Then she tilts her head to one side almost

playfully.

"You know, you should be thankful someone is actually brave enough to teach you," she says teasingly. Klaatu felt guilt rise up from inside as he remembers

saying to himself that _he _is an alien in this world. Of course, almost no human in this planet would be willing to have the determination just to teach him the

aspect of love except for Helen.

"I-I am," he retorts with a slight sound of embarrassment and provoke in his voice. Helen nods to herself. _Alright, that's enough. Now's not the good time to_

aggravate him.

_Am I ready to know?_ He shifts his body to face Helen. He has lived the human life for long enough, gathered enough knowledge about them, studied them

years before he was even given the opportunity to _visit_ a planet called Earth. Maybe he _is _ready. _Yes, I am ready._ He remains motionless as Helen moves

closer, never taking her eyes off of his. _Then a little closer, _their foreheads are now brushing against each other. The pairing's hearts flutter as they begin to

feel the warmth coming from each other's bodies. Helen takes a last sigh then calls out softly in her breath. "Klaatu."

_That name_, oh how he longed for her to finally call him with his name. The heavy feeling in his chest suddenly washed away after she called out. He felt

_good, better, lighter._ Then he begins to feel himself reddening just as the familiar, yet perplexing sensation in his stomach returns from the other night with

Helen from right where they were. He forces a tiny smile. "That is the first time I have ever heard you say my name, Helen."

Helen felt a surge of excitement beginning to run through her veins as she watches Klaatu relax his body after he finished his sentence. A cultivated smile

took control of her face once more.

"Close your eyes," she says and Klaatu quickly follows with obedience. Even through his closed eyes, he could feel her moving even closer, closing that gap

between them. Then her lips gently touches his.

Helen moves her lips slowly in his, allowing him to examine her intentions through her movements. Shocked at first at the inconceivable behavior Helen has

introduced, but being an intuitive man, he realized what Helen's intent was. So in result, he copies her movements to the softest and most tender kiss.

Though their movements where slow and passionate, it has given them both a sense of indulgence for the next six seconds.

Both finally open each other's eyes, quite dazed with excitement. Klaatu was shocked, by the look of his face, just as pale as Helen's. He does a light sigh,

trying not to breath too hard on Helen face as their forheads remain touching each other.

"And that, Klaatu is what we call a kiss," Helen breathes, almost hesitantly. The inquisitive look on Klaatu's face had asked her a question. _Maybe a simple_

kiss wasn't accurate?

"Yes," His voice was soft and lulling, "Just as I watched you and Jacob. I would always feel it... " before he could continue he takes Helen's hand then gently

places it on his chest while he places his hand on her's, where the rhythms could be felt. ".. in here."

In amazement, Helen looks at her hand as it rests on his chest, where the steady beat can be easily felt underneath her palm. His heart is raising. She

manages a lop-sided smile. She moves even closer to his body as if she can almost sit on his haunch.

She could not take it anymore at this state. She had only known him for four days, but they have known each other more than everyone else. Neglecting the

fact, her body is now taking over her. She is now lost in her desire to be with him. Her arms, ever so gently, pushes on Klaatu's shoulders, telling him to lay

down, then allowing herself to hover over him. She places her hands on the pillow Klaatu's head rested on to balance her weight. He gazes up to her

uneasily, he almost looked scared. But the expression in her eyes, soothes his body and mind to calm down. Her lips collides into his once again.

Klaatu was a bit overwhelmed as Helen kisses him with desperation recognizable in her movements, as if it where a need to kiss. He, somehow, understood,

yet still cannot explain the sensation. _Love,_ he feels it even more, now all over his body, rushing through his veins as he watched Helen. Assuming that he no

longer needs to mimic her, he closes his eyes then kisses back in an amorous manner.

Helen is now pressing some of her weight against him as she places her knees next to each side of his hips. His slender fingers touch her cheeks once more

then they slid down to her neck to pull her closer. Her torso now rests on his as she felt the steady warmth coming from him rise in temperature as they

share both of their body heat. His fingers now brush and tangle with her hair as he leans his head to one side.

Through Helen's mind, she was thinking. Now, she is aware of the fact that she still loves Andrew, Jacob's father, with all her heart. They embraced, have

kissed several times, have been each other's shoulder to cry on, have been each other's person to hold on to, never letting go no matter what the cost is. But

the love she had shared with him cannot be compared with the new one she is beginning to share with Klaatu, this one is so much more. Though she still

avoids the authenticity that he's still an alien inside. _He is be an alien for Pete's sake,_ _but he believed in us._ Her mind tells herself. Her thoughts were cut off

after Klaatu gently pulls away to break the kiss.

They gaze at each other, not knowing what to say to each other.

With arms tired of supporting her own body, Helen rests her head on Klaatu's chest as he caught his breath. Helen forgot to tell him to breath through his

nose. Her mind curses to herself- she thought, _maybe that's why he pulled away- maybe he wasn't breathing the whole time we kissed! _Frustrated, she

swears to herself again but is interrupted as the man she rested on caresses her hair. By then, she became too lulled to even think or speak as his fingers

brush through her mane.

Both where oblivious of falling asleep as they where for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Notes**

Maybe listening to too much love songs is bad... =_=

Bah, why do I feel awkward writing this in someone else's computer T_T

Anyway, only one line break XD yayz

See you in the next chapter~

Reviews?


End file.
